The present invention is directed to preventing unchecked amounts of water from leaking into a home, office, warehouse, building and the like which would otherwise cause damage to the contents of such structure, such as damaging the furniture, clothing, woodwork, artwork and other articles in the structure as well as causing damage to the structure itself. Plumbing systems provide the flow of water under pressure in, for example, a home or other structure. If a leak were to develop in a pipe of the plumbing system while the building is vacant it is possible that such large amounts of water would be released in an uncontrolled manner that severe damage would be caused. Even if a structure is occupied, where a leak occurs which remains undetected for a period of time, the results could also be disastrous.